


The Two of Us Through It All

by lattedi



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (i think anyway im not good at keeping up on lore), Angst, Friendship, Not Canon Compliant, Sad Ending, The ending of a friendship, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), really short but worth it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattedi/pseuds/lattedi
Summary: They had been through it all, the two of them, Tommy and Tubbo. Through war and peace and war again, through the calm and the chaos.Now it was coming to an end.ORTubbo is drifting away.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 19
Kudos: 56





	The Two of Us Through It All

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i wonder if some of yall came here from my twitter... but anyway, i hope u enjoy this lil sad drabble!

Tommy could feel Tubbo drifting away. He had pushed him away for too long, and now he was attached to Ranboo instead of him.

His jealousy was overwhelming; he wished to have Tubbo back in his arms, sitting on the bench with him, listening to one of the discs, and instead he was watching the sunset alone.

He missed him more than he had ever thought he could miss anyone. There was a hole in his chest as though someone had fired a bullet through it, a void within his heart.

There were some days where Tubbo treated Tommy like he used to. Tommy cherished those days, the days where Tubbo smiled at him and his eyes were filled with happiness.

Tommy knew it wouldn’t last.

Sometimes it hurt so bad that he could barely breathe. His throat couldn’t take in any air, and his heart panged with longing for what L’manburg used to be.

He knew that it was for the best, really. He was a bad influence on Tubbo anyway, and Ranboo was kinder.

But it still hurt like hell.

They had been through it all, the two of them, Tommy and Tubbo. Through war and peace and war again, through the calm and the chaos.

Now it was coming to an end, and with it ended the friendship of the two who were known as peas in a pod.

Looking back on things, Tommy realized that maybe if he hadn’t made some of the mistakes he did, Tubbo would still be his best friend, but it was too late for that.

So he hung his head and waited for the sun to rise alone.

**Author's Note:**

> stay safe <33 get some rest okay? ily (platonic)
> 
> -coffee


End file.
